The Rowdyruff Boys' Winter
by butterfloofies
Summary: Their Christmas story, except it's set the day before winter break. This is a follow-up to my Rowdyruff Boys' Valentine's Day story.
1. Boomer

**I decided to write another Rowdyruff Boys holiday set, and this one is for Christmas…kinda. (It's actually set a bit before Christmas since schools aren't in session on Christmas, but yeah..)**

* * *

><p>Boomer stared longingly out the window at the pure white bliss that covered the ground. It was perfect for making snow angels– his favorite winter activity (not that he'd admit it to anyone, especially his brothers).<p>

After a several more tedious minutes, the bell rang, and Mrs. Keene let the children out for recess. Boomer raced from the classroom to a faraway, generally unvisited area of the playground. He glanced around a few times to make sure no one was watching then plopped down on the bed of snow. Boomer lay there for a while, just feeling the crumbly snow under him. He then began waving his arms and feet, pushing the snow away. When he was satisfied, he got up to admire his beautiful snow angel. Boomer glanced around again, and lay down next to his first angel to start working on his second one.

"Snow angels!" someone suddenly exclaimed. Startled, Boomer jumped up and took a few steps away from his angel.

"Uh, no, I wasn't," he objected to Bubbles, who was staring excitedly at the angels.

"Yeah you were! They're right here," she insisted. "It's okay, I like snow angels too." With that, she fell backward and began creating her angel. Boomer watched her as she happily waved her arms up and down. After a while, he noticed that he was still standing a few feet away and beckoned for him to join her. Boomer hesitatingly lay down near her and began waving his arms and legs again.

When she finished, Bubbles jumped up to admire her angel, as Boomer followed suit. She grabbed a nearby stick and drew two halos on their angels. "That's my angel," Bubbles said, pointing to hers, "and that's yours. They're watching over us. And all angels need a home." She drew a simple house in the snow and wrote above it "Hous of Boomer and Bubbles's Angles."

"A–and they need friends," Boomer said eagerly, drawing two slightly disfigured birds.

"Right!" Bubbles said. "They also need unicorns to help them get places!" She drew two horses and added horns on them.

"And they need their own Christmas tree 'cause it's almost Christmas!" Boomer added, drawing a tree and adding a few ornaments to it.

"Don't forget the star!" Bubbles reminded him, adding a star to the top of the tree.

"Presents!" Boomer exclaimed, drawing several presents under the tree. Bubbles added her own presents, and labeled several of them as "Bubbles" and the rest as "Boomer."

"And these two big ones– they're from Santa!" Bubbles exclaimed, drawing two presents almost as tall as the tree itself.

"Yeah, yeah! But… Santa only gives presents to good kids," Boomer said, his voice faltering.

"Of course! He has a good and bad list."

"But Butch says we've been bad boys this year."

"Nuh-uh," Bubbles objected. "I heard Mrs. Keene say you've been a good boy."

"Ya did?" Boomer asked, his eyes brightening.

"Yeah! And you have your own angel– that means you have to be good!" she insisted, pointing to his snow angel.

"You mean it?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"Thanks, Bubbles," Boomer said. Then in a whisper, he added, "You're like my own angel."

"Then you can be my angel!" Bubbles smiled, falling back into the snow and waving her arms up and down again. Boomer watched her for a while, then plopped down again to follow her motions.

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of recess, there were several angels resting on the grounds of Pokey Oaks.


	2. Butch

**Oh my God, sorry to everyone who read this before I edited this. I'd originally written Butch and Boomer's parts in the same Word doc and I'd forgotten to delete Boomer's part when I uploaded this. alskdfjksdl I'm so mad right now.**

* * *

><p>"After recess, we'll–"<p>

"Mrs. Keene! I gotta pee!"

"Butch, can't it wait? Recess is in five minutes," the kindergarten teacher pursed her lips and sighed at the black-haired boy.

"But I really gotta go!" he whined.

"Alright, alright then. Go ahead," Mrs. Keene said, finally relenting because he was practically dancing in his seat.

Butch sped out of the classroom toward the bathrooms, but half-way there, he stopped, glanced around, and changed course. He walked outside, glanced around again, and flew to the roof, positioning himself right above Mrs. Keene's classroom door. Butch sat back and pulled out a pair of gloves, which had prepared solely for this.

He began to pile the snow together to make snowballs. A speedy worker, he had used up all the snow in the surrounding area in just a couple of minutes. Butch sat back to admire his work: several massive snowballs the size of his head.

"Any minute now," he whispered to himself, hanging his head over the roof to watch the door. Butch sat counting the seconds, his patience waning with every count. He was so tempted to fly down and check the time or just chuck a snowball already, but he forced himself to hold back, to wait. He couldn't give away his place, not when so much was at stake.

The bell rang and Butch let out a sigh of relief. In a few seconds, the first students ran from the classroom, one of them was his brother. They were followed by the second wave of kids, which included his other brother and two of the Powerpuffs. But what was taking _her_ so long? Butch gripped the roof harder– he was getting really impatient now. Maybe he'd just fly down and peek through the window.

Butch was about to descend when a familiar head with short black hair left the classroom. Although he was caught by surprise, his quick reflexes helped him grab a massive snowball and send it straight down at her head.

"Arghhhhh!" a furious scream shot through the air. Butch instantly ducked back, but she was too fast for him. She zipped upward and found Butch standing on the roof with one snowball in each hand.

"Hey, Buttercup," Butch grinned.

"That was cheap move," she growled, her hair and clothes soaked now that the snow had melted.

"Anything goes," Butch smirked. "Givin' up already?"

Now it was her turn to grin, "You wish." Buttercup ducked and flew right at Butch, slamming him into the roof. Butch kicked her off and sped toward the playground, glancing back to blow a raspberry. He landed at the top of the play structure, looking around for Buttercup, but she was nowhere to be seen.

His senses suddenly picked up something behind him, and just as he turned around, a massive tree branch smacked him and sent him hurtling into the snow-covered sandbox. Before Butch could get up, he was pinned down by the same tree branch.

"I think 's time ya gave up," Buttercup said. "1..2.."

"Fine, I give up," Butch sighed. "Not!" He fired his eyebeams at her hands, forcing her to loosen her grip. Butch took advantage of her distraction to fly off again, and Buttercup sped off after him. Butch turned around to blow another raspberry, but in the slight moment he let his guard down, she sped up and knocked him to the ground again. This time she pressed her foot on his chest, and slowly raised three fingers, one by one.

"I win," Buttercup grinned.

"Fine," Butch growled, getting up and spitting at the ground.

"I get my present first," she grinned. Butch curled his lips, but pulled out a set of brand new black nun chucks with a green dragon painted along them. "Sweet!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Hold on, lemme get yours." She left for the classroom and returned with a pair of dark green boxing gloves.

Butch brightened up at the sight of them and jammed them onto his fists as he punched the air a few times. "Thanks!" he said.

"Of course, you didn't forget the _other_ part, didja?" Buttercup asked, a malicious grin donning her face.

–––

"Butch! How great of you to be so spirited for the holidays," Mrs. Keene remarked as the students filed back into the classroom.

"Yeah, Butch. I didn't know ya had this much spirit in ya," Brick sniggered.

"I think the antlers're kinda nice," Boomer piped up.

"Shut up, Boomer," Butch growled.

"You're lucky I didn't have a matching outfit," Buttercup grinned, leaning over to squeeze the red ball that sat stuck to his nose. "Merry Christmas, Rudolph."

"Merry Christmas, Buttercup," Butch uttered through gritted teeth.


	3. Brick

**Sorry this took forever to get out. I've just been really distracted. Holymolycollegeapps aldkfjsld**

* * *

><p>Brick knew she was looking at his snowflake. From the corner of his eye, he could see she wore a slight frown, her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was obviously frustrated. Her desk was littered with little scraps of white paper, and various crumpled and ripped snowflakes lay about. It gave him this oddly happy feeling to see her this way– to see, for once, little Miss Perfect messing up.<p>

After several glances at the intricately cut out snowflakes on Brick's desk, Blossom finally cracked and asked, "How are you doing that?"

"Doin' what?" Brick replied innocently, trying to keep his smile at bay, as he continued snipping away.

"Your snowflakes. They're all perfect," Blossom muttered.

"You just fold it. Like this. Then ya cut it," Brick demonstrated.

"I am doing that! But it's still not like yours."

"Can't even make a pretty snowflake, hm?" Brick shook his head. "Poor little Miss Perfect…not so perfect after all."

"Hmph!" she turned away and continued furiously cutting at her snowflake. Her jerky cutting motions ripped through the paper and her snowflake fell apart. Blossom stared the wasted papers on her desk, each snowflake more mutilated than the last.

"Do you–" Brick began.

"Don't talk to me!" Blossom burst out, grabbing her scissors and moving to another table.

"Fine!" Brick called after her. "No one wants ta talk to ya anyway."

–––

"What?" Blossom snapped as Brick approached her during recess.

"I was just gonna give ya something," Brick muttered, holding out one of his snowflakes. It was perfectly cut and was lined with sparkling silver glitter.

"Oh…" Blossom was speechless. "It's beautiful."

"It's nothin'. I just borrowed some of Ms. Keene's glitter glue 'n traced the edges," Brick said humbly.

"Thanks, Brick," Blossom slowly took the snowflake. She held it against the sun and gently moved it back and forth so the glitter sparkled a rainbow of colors. "How pretty," she whispered. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Nah," Brick answered. "It'd get ripped apart by my brothers. Or Butch'd try to stuff it down your sister's throat–" Brick jerked his head toward where Butch and Buttercup were furiously fighting– "or Boomer's too, I guess. It'd be safer with ya. 'Sides, it looks prettier when you hold it."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to it," Blossom assured him. "I'll put it at the very top of our tree myself."

"Merry Christmas, Blossom," Brick said suddenly, admiring the pretty girl holding the pretty snowflake.

"Merry Christmas, Brick."


End file.
